Desconcierto
by Nass Rox
Summary: Al ser llamado monstruo por todos a su alrededor Harry empieza a darse cuenta que es diferente al resto, principalmente por que él no tiene esa necesidad de mostrar ningún sentimiento. ¿Pero que necesitaba para ser llamado normal?.
1. Chapter 1 Sin emociones

Había sido llamado monstruo por tantas personas que ya perdió la cuenta, no le importaba en realidad, pero ese era justo el motivo por el cual era despreciado.

Sólo bastaba con mirar a su alrededor para darse cuenta: era diferente al resto de personas. Pero... ¿Qué podrían esperar de él?. Si al final del día no era ni remotamente parecido a su primo Duddley ya era algo por lo que podría alegrarse, claro... si pudiera hacerlo.

Harry nunca había llegado a sentir la necesidad de sonreír, llorar o gritar por algo. ¿De que servía hacerlo? El resto de niños que se llenaban de mocos y hacían horribles expresiones en su rostro cuando tenían emociones, eran sucios. Más que una forma de expresión, las emociones le parecía a él una pérdida de tiempo.

Tampoco es que las comprendiera del todo ¡Pero eso no tenía nada que ver!. Podía decir que alguien feliz sonríe, alguien triste llora y las personas enojadas gritan. Le bastaba con saber eso, que las emociones son inútiles y no tenía porque usarlas.

Aunque bueno, cuando las personas te gritan que eres un monstruo por carecer de emociones es fácil suponer que algo estas haciendo mal. Y si además eso conllevó a ser encerrado por tus tíos en una alacena para que deje de portarse como un monstruo, bueno, tal vez necesitaba arreglar eso.

Era posible que no tuviera alguna emoción y por eso carecía del poder de expresarlas... Es una opción pero no le pregunten, sólo tiene 8 años.

Si quería ser alguien normal -o al menos no ser llamado: extraño, raro, fenómeno o monstruo- debía aprender a comportarse como alguien normal. ¿Pero qué diferencias había entre Harry y lo que llamaban normal? Tendría que descubrirlo para empezar a actuar como todos.

Haría una de las mejores cosas que sabe hacer: Observar. Siempre le ha sido fácil quedarse un tiempo quieto observando a las personas y aprender de ellos. Primero Harry pensó en vigilar únicamente a los niños, pero -ya fuera de forma inconsciente o no- ellos siempre terminaban imitando las costumbres de los adultos.

Así que decidió observar tanto a niños como adultos para encontrar lo que esta mal con él. Pero con todas sus observaciones entre él y el resto, sólo llegó a la misma conclusión: La única diferencia que tenía con los demás es su carencia de emociones.

Tanto niños como adultos usan las emociones para interactuar. Aunque los adultos ocultaban más sus emociones en comparación a un niño aún estaban allí, y también pudo observar algunas expresiones raras en ellos. A veces mezclaban sus emociones con otras: alegría y tristeza, enojo y alegría, alegría y algo más que no supo distinguir.

Parecía que los adultos tienen más emociones que los niños.

Pero en cuanto a su problema, si su carencia de expresiones era lo único que lo hacían resaltar, entonces era de lo que se tenía que encargar de arreglar. ¿Pero cómo tener expresiones normales? Trató forzarse a sentirlas, pero al parecer las emociones no eran algo que simplemente se pudieran forzar y todos sus intentos para tener emociones no sirvieron de nada.

Pensó que simplemente fingiéndolas se las arreglaría para dejar de sobresalir, pero fue un desastre porque no eran nada similares a las autenticas y casi todos los demás fácilmente se daban cuenta de que fingía.

Pero hubo algunos niños más jóvenes que creyeron en sus expresiones, y si pudo fingir sus emociones un poco ¿Tal vez podía perfeccionarlas? Pero... ¿Cómo son las expresiones correctas?.

Encontrar una forma de averiguarlo no fue tan difícil cuando se puso a repasar su investigación: ¡Los niños imitan a los adultos!.

Él podía empezar a imitar a las personas en su entorno al mismo tiempo que investiga la forma en que naturalmente se dan las emociones. Sí, eso seguro le ayudaría.

Pero ¿Cómo empezar?

Sí debía imitar a alguien, que tal resultaría el imitar a una sola persona, pero, ¿Qué tan óptimo sería eso? Tendría que estar al pendiente de esa persona por completo y seguramente tardaría años en aprender a usar las emociones de forma correcta.

No, Harry no quería que su investigación durará tanto, entre más pronto terminará con su investigación mejor. Si tenía que estar al pendiente de todo su entorno para lograrlo ¡Que así sea! Pero... ¿Por quien empezar?.

Después de meditarlo decidió empezar desde casa. Su tía Petunia fue su primera imitación, y al mismo tiempo que la imitaba empezó a observar sus costumbres.

Su emoción base era la alegría. Siempre tenia una sonrisa para el resto de personas, y casi nunca contestaba a secas o gritaba. Era raro, pudo ver que esto casi solo ocurría cuando Harry estaba cerca de ella. Generalmente estas eran muestras de enojo, seguro que no le caía bien él.

Si hablaba de su tío Vernon era otro enigma, se comportaba respetuoso con sus jefes y las personas adultas, le gustaba obedecer toda orden que le daba su hijo, exceptuando alguna que otra que al parecer no podían permitirse; como tener un caballo por ejemplo. Cuando se trataba Dudley ni él ni Petunia les gustaba poner un alto, y siempre lo hacían el menor hacía un berrinche.

Observando a su tío Vernon, se dio cuenta que él también tenía su propia forma de comportarse al estar cerca de Harry. Especialmente porque se veía enojado todo el tiempo.

Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta que sus tíos no hacían un buen trabajo como cuidadores, con eso del escaso alimento que le proporcionaban y su tan obvio desprecio hacia Harry. Considerando lo poco favorable que era pensó en fugarse, pero no era más que un niño que asustaba a la gente. No tenía forma de vivir bien fuera de esa casa.

Pero dejando de lado su dichosa buena vida, Harry dedicándose a imitar, empezó a mejorar en su comprensión de las emociones. Tenía especial cuidado de no quedarse a solas con nadie, si hacia eso normalmente no sabía qué hacer. Cuando reía a coro y gritaba con los demás niños, era mucho más sencillo.

Pudo aprender la forma correcta de enojarse cuando alguien era grosero, y empezó a fingir que las cosas que le gustaban y disgustaban, claro que eran usualmente las mismas que a la mayoría.

Pronto no era más que una máquina de imitar que nunca sentía ninguna verdadera emoción, era lo de menos. Si la gente a su alrededor por fin dejaban de verlo como un fenómeno y empezaban a tratarlo como un humano más, era suficiente.

Al ser aceptado en los grupos escolares pudo notar como sus compañeros aún se alejaban de él, aunque el motivo ya no era el mismo. Uno de sus compañeros le explicó que Dudley y sus amigos siempre se encontraban siguiéndolo de cerca. Harry entonces aprendió a leer a su primo y su grupo de amigos tanto como le fuera posible.

Su investigación no fallaría solo porque a su estúpido primo se le ocurrió imitar el comportamiento de sus padres.

Si siempre estaban cerca de Harry era como una extraña marca, parecia querer que todos alrededor suyo lo calificarán de diferente. Imposible, a su primo nunca se le ocurriría eso; seguro que pensaba que estaba asustando a Harry, o que podía asustar a más personas si se quedaba cerca de Harry, después de todo Harry trataba de estar siempre en un grupo grande. Pero tal vez no era algo malo que estuviera su primo, podría aprender al observar a su primo y aprender a ser un abusón... o a defenderse de uno, cualquiera de estas opciones le servirían.

Rechazo, rechazo, rechazo, rechazo...

Todos sus intentos de unirse a su grupo como un igual terminaron en fracaso. Pero al menos era entretenido el comprender a los chicos y sus formas de ser amenazantes, aunque dejo la práctica de esto para cuando no le importara ser el malo del cuento.

Ahora necesitaba otra forma para tratar de acercarse a ese grupo. Creyó que sería una tarea fácil, pero su primo tenía plantada la idea de que Harry no era alguien con quien alguien debía socializar. Todo cambió después de que los chicos rompieron una ventana de la escuela, Harry se culpo de ello y recibió la reprimenda en su lugar.

Solo entonces empezaron a aceptar sus intentos de unirse a su grupo. Aunque en realidad no era uno más de ellos, ya era un gran avance que lo aceptaran con ellos, era algo así como el chico de los recados. Podía saber la diferencia entre un amigo normal y el recadero del grupo: Harry no era más que un bultito que hacía que el grupo se viera más grande. Estaba bien con eso, al menos, aún podía observar a sus compañeros desde lo lejos.

Se tuvo que esforzar para parecer alguien inofensivo ante los ojos de sus compañeros, pero lo suficiente amenazante ante los ojos de su primo.

Fue un par de años después cuando logro un estado casi perfecto en cuanto a equilibrio. Su emoción base era la alegría y siempre que estaba acompañado tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, eso no impidió que fingiera enojo y tristeza en un par de ocasiones.

Como era de esperarse muchos chicos de la escuela no se acercaban a él, pero esta vez era por estar siempre con el grupo de abusones. Parece que las personas olvidan rápido, ya que se llegaron a olvidar de sus sobrenombres despectivos de: monstruo.

Los únicos que no parecían convencidos con sus nuevas expresiones fueron su familia. Por alguna razón lo seguía mirando como a un monstruo o un fenómeno, como les gustaba llamarlo.

Dudley lo seguía diciendo también, pero sólo cuando estaba enfrente de sus padres. En algún momento había parado con sus constantes maltratos ha Harry.

Pero no podía quejase con el resultado de su investigación hasta ahora, sus tíos no lo habían vuelto a encerrar en la alacena, aún vivía allí pero era más como su pequeño cuarto que una jaula de castigo.

Y el lugar era optimo, ya que constantemente le pedían que ayudara con los deberes de la casa. No le molestaba tanto, sólo que muchas veces escuchaba el ruido de las pisadas cuando subían o bajaban las escaleras. Incluso aprendió a identificarlas por el oído.

Pero sus máscaras no eran perfectas en absoluto. Aprendió hace un tiempo que él tiene emociones, pero al parecer permanecen dormidas casi todo el tiempo. Llegó a sentirse enojado, incomodo y triste. O al menos eso cree que sintió, no estaba seguro de poder identificarlo por sentimiento, fueron sus acciones por lo que lo calificaba.

¡Había llorado después de recibir un golpe! Se sintió enojado porque quería gritar, triste por llorar e incomodo por la situación. Fue toda una nueva experiencia. Y si las emociones se sentían así, prefería no tenerlas.

Pero dejando de lado la traumática experiencia, eso le dejo una duda. ¿Podía llegar a sentir? Tal vez sus emociones solo estaban dormidas y al empezar a convertirse en un adulto con todas esas hormonas recorriendo su cuerpo despertarían. ¿Podría ser? No lo sabría hasta volver a sentir una emoción.


	2. Chapter 2 Zoológico y cartas

—.1. —

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Dudley.

Aunque se llevara bien con él y sus amigos, ese día siempre era abandonado por sus tíos con su vecina amante de los gatos. Era extraño estar con ella, siempre que socializaban se veía complacida por algo, decidió pensar que se traban de sus gatos. Tenía cientos, —y hablaba en serio—cientos de gatos.

Siempre que entraba en esa casa se encontraba rodeado por gatos, esas plagas no se mostraban muy contentos por Harry y él sentía lo mismo, especialmente cuando olía la suciedad que los rodeaba.

Ese día en especial la vecina no se encontraba disponible, —él no hizo nada—y Harry sería llevado junto con Dudley y su amigo al zoológico. Sus tíos no estaban muy felices por este hecho, aunque a Dudley no le importaba en absoluto. Después de verlos se ofreció voluntariamente a quedarse en la casa, y aunque a su parecer sus tíos parecían tentados a dejarlo, al final decidieron llevarlo.

Después de pasar por su amigo llegaron al zoológico, era la primera vez que no se sentía extraño en un lugar. Nadie le prestaba mucha atención.

En el zoológico Harry no era alguien tan malo, bueno es decir, todos observaban a los animales buscando costumbres o gestos raros en ellos. Es exactamente lo que él hacía todo el tiempo. Monos, leones o aves; todas criaturas encerradas solo para el placer de los humanos.

Harry no estaba tan interesado en los animales como lo estaba con las personas, su trabajo era imitar a los niños mientras trataba de no molestar a sus tíos. Caminaron por todos lados hasta llegar a la zona de reptiles.

La jaula de las serpientes llamó la atención de los niños, Dudley entonces trato de llamar la atención de la serpiente mientras golpeaba el vidrio. Harry solo estaba observando con fingida esperanza a que la serpiente se moviera de su lugar e hiciera algún truco, pero al notar que no se movía y ver que sus compañeros se estaban aburriendo, él mismo decidió imitar a su primo golpeando levemente el cristal mientras llamaba a la serpiente.

La serpiente entonces levantó la cabeza y miró a Harry. Los niños a su lado quedaron sorprendidos y aunque hace un momento estaban por irse regresaron su atención a la jaula de la serpiente que ahora se acercaba.

—Wow! —Exclamó Pier, el amigo de Dudley —. ¿¡Viste eso!? ¡Harry habló con la serpiente!

Harry se extraño por su comentario. ¿A qué se refería? Él solo había imitado lo que su primo había hecho también.

—¡Bien hecho, Harry! —Le felicitó su primo con una palmada demasiado fuerte en la espalda —. ¡Dile que haga algún truco!

—Ammm... —Pensó en que hacer o decir, sus compañeros parecían más interesados en Harry que en la serpiente, pero si actuaban tan contentos, no podía decepcionarlos. —"Hola bonita" —dijo a la serpiente—. "¿Cómo te llamas?."

En respuesta la serpiente movió su cola y señaló la placa a su lado que decía la especie de la serpiente, el lugar de donde es nativa y el hecho de que fue criada en cautividad. Los dos niños que estaban con él parecían sumamente emocionados por tan simple acción.

—¡Mira, papá! ¡Tienes que ver esto! —Dudley fue corriendo hacia donde estaba su padre y lo arrastró para que viera a la serpiente junto con ellos —. ¡Harry puede hablar con las serpientes! —dijo mientras lo jala—. ¡Muéstrale Harry! —ordenó sin rodeos.

Harry hizo lo que su primo le ordenó, llamando de nueva cuenta a la serpiente.

—"¿Puedes asentir para mí?" —preguntó al no saber que otro truco podría hacer una simple serpiente.

Escuchó el grito de sorpresa que provino de su tío y volteó a verlo, esperando ser mirado con aquella mirada de asombro y júbilo que tenían los chicos, pero en su lugar vio el rostro de ira que le mostraba el mayor, supo de inmediato que lo que estaba haciendo, lo hacía parecer un fenómeno, ya que en sus ojos vio ese brillo que sólo mostraba cuando alguien lo llamaba así.

Su tío se veía entre enojado y asustado, Harry no entendió porqué. Aún con las quejas de Dudley terminaron su salida antes de lo previsto y en cuanto llegaron a casa, y después de despedir al invitado; Harry fue regañado y tuvo que disculparse una y otra vez por comportarse "mal" fuera de casa, pero aún después de todas sus disculpas fue encerrado en su alacena el resto del día.

—(¿Qué tiene de malo hablarle a una serpiente?)— pensó Harry mientras trataba de dormir.

El percance con la serpiente en el cumpleaños de Dudley le había costado un gran castigo en la alacena, era la primera vez que lo castigaban tanto. Incluso cuando por accidente lastimó a esa chica en la escuela, solo lo habían castigado un par de días. Pero esta vez qué solo se puso a hablar con una serpiente, lo habían castigado hasta después de las vacaciones.

—¿Qué es eso? —Le preguntó a su tía que estaba en la cocina remojando en una enorme olla de lo que parecía ser ropa. De la olla provenía un olor asqueroso.

—Es tu nuevo uniforme —contestó a secas.

—Genial —contestó alegre Harry, después de todo su primo también se veía alegre con su nuevo uniforme —. ¿Y por qué esta en agua? —preguntó fingiendo estar interesado.

—Es para que el color gris se pegue en la ropa —espetó.

—Oh —contestó desinteresado al ver que su actuación, al igual que muchas veces, no funcionaba con su tía.

Nunca sabía cómo lidiar correctamente con su familia, siempre creía que lo estaba haciendo bien pero sus tíos aún actuaban molestos con Harry.

—¿No necesitas que te ayude? —agregó para tratar de nuevo de socializar.

—No… no es necesario —respondió su tía mientras lo miraba fijamente de nuevo con esa extraña mirada en su rostro.

Vernon y Dudley entraron a la cocina poco después quejándose con un movimiento de sus manos por el olor, pero al escuchar el sonido de las cartas siendo depositadas por el cartero, Vernon ordenó a Harry ir a recogerlas.

Harry obedeció y cuando tomo el puñado de cartas del suelo miro una que tenía su nombre. Harry estaba extrañado, nadie le envía cartas a él, nunca. Decidido guardar el sobre en sus bolsillos, ya la leería más tarde.

Estaba en la habitación con Dudley cuando decidió abrir el sobre, claro que solo lo hizo porque estaba aburrido, poco después entendió su error.

—Dámela —dijo Dudley después de ver una carta entre las manos de Harry

—Pero es mía. —Harry se negó a su petición.

—¡Dámela! —gritó su primo, y creyendo que una carta no valía tal enojo de su primo, la entregó.

El niño regordete abrió la carta apresurado, sin tener cuidado de conservar el sobre en un buen estado.

— ¿Hog, Hogwarts? —dijo el chiquillo mientras leía la carta —. ¿Colegio de magia y hechicería? —Miró a Harry que lo veía desde el otro lado del papel, al ver a Harry ladear la cabeza siguió leyendo la carta.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Harry.

—Una carta… —dijo mientras seguía leyendo, frunció el entrecejo y miró a Harry otra vez y le entregó la carta —. ¡Léemela! —le ordenó.

Harry observó la carta y empezó a leer en voz alta.

—Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Director: Albus… —Observó el nombre completo y lo salto —. Dumbledore.

'Querido señor: Harry Potter.

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios.

Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente,

Minerva McGonagall. Sub directora.'

—¿Y eso qué significa? —Le preguntó Dudley curioso.

—No lo sé… —Respondió sincero Harry.

—¡Papá! —gritó Dudley lo más alto que pudo —. Hay que preguntarle a él —sugirió al no obtener respuesta.

—Colegio de magia… —susurró Harry leyendo la carta otra vez, la magia no existía ¿verdad?

Se dio cuenta de que sentía verdadera curiosidad, no era una sensación extraña para Harry. Podía sentir curiosidad cada vez que no sabía la respuesta de algo y siempre se iba cuando la obtenía, seria genial saber porqué se le entrego esta carta. Pero en cuanto llegó su tío y leyó la carta, horrorizado, se dio cuenta que la magia era verdadera y seguramente por eso él seguía siendo un fenómeno para sus tío.

Y entonces no tuvo más que preguntarse ¿Los demás magos eran como Harry? ¿Qué clase de magia podría hacer al estudiar? ¿Debía preocuparse si sus tíos en lugar de contestar sus preguntas se llevaban lejos de Harry la única pista que tenía? Pues ya lo sabría después, Adiós, carta.


	3. Chapter 3 Hagrid

—.—

Había insistido un par de veces a sus tíos para, no recuperar la carta, sino obtener una respuesta clara sobre la magia. Ningún intento surtió el efecto deseado, cada que decía la palabra con 'M' sus tíos se volvían locos y simplemente dejó de insistir. Después de todo su curiosidad se fue no mucho tiempo luego de que la carta le fuera arrebatada.

Hoy era la madrugada del día de su cumpleaños y como siempre no sería festejado por nadie, todo parecía que sería normal, todos estaban dormidos cuando un ruido estridente asustó y alteró a todos los habitantes de la casa. Harry fue el primero en saber el motivo, su cuarto seguía siendo la alacena en el primer piso después de todo.

Un gigante había entrado por la puerta principal, la había roto en el proceso y término colocándola de regreso a su lugar con poca precisión. Harry observó con interés como el alegre gigante le dirigía palabra a él. No puedes hacerle esto ¿Que se supone que debe hacer? Era imposible que su investigación le preparara para esta situación ¿Qué haría una persona normal?

Vio a sus tío con un arma en manos y Petunia caminaba con cautela justo detrás de él. Su primo estaba de pie justo al final sin acercarse más de lo debido, asustado, así que se limitó a imitar a su primo.

—¡Aquí está Harry! —dijo alegre el gigante, el eco de su voz resonó por todo el lugar.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó tratando de actuar asustado, debía decir que no era una emoción fácil de imitar.

—¡Soy Rebeus Hagrid! Guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts —respondió orgulloso, que hombre más despistado, no se dio cuenta de la actuación de Harry —. ¡El director de Hogwarts me envió! —añadió y Harry escuchó a su tío soltar un quejido.

—¿El director de Hogwarts? —preguntó dejando caer su actuación, si no quería prestarle atención a Harry, no una a esforzarse.

—¡Si! —dijo aún alegre sin notar su cambio—. No hemos recibido la respuesta a tu carta de admisión.

—¡Le exijo que se vaya enseguida! —gritó de pronto tío Vernon, Harry había olvidado que estaba allí—. ¡Esto es allanamiento!

—Bah, cierra la boca, Dursley grandísimo majadero —Gruñó en respuesta el gigante.

Vernon lo amenazó con el arma que tenía y el gigante respondió arrebatando y arrojando a lo lejos el arma, dejando a su familia asustada al no tener nada más para defenderse.

—¡Él no igual a ustedes! —gritó Vernon juntando su valentía.

Esas palabras hicieron oídos sordos en Hagrid, en cambio Harry se interesó en ello.

¿Él era diferente en qué sentido? Tal vez no era un mago y todo el alboroto que estaba ocasionando el gigante era por nada. O tal vez él era el único capaz de hablar con las serpientes y ese era la única magia capaz de hacer. ¿O era su casi falta de emociones lo que lo hacía diferente al resto de magos? Tenía curiosidad por conocer la respuesta correcta, ahora deseaba saber la respuesta. Deseo, que bien se escuchaba esa palabra y era genial sentir el significado. Su deseo de asistir a esa escuela y conocer a los magos, como una nueva investigación.

—Sobre asistir a Hogwarts, ¿qué dices Harry? —preguntó sincero y abierto el gigante Hagrid.

—Acepto —dijo mientras asentía

.

En realidad Harry no creía en la magia, asi que irse con un desconocido en la madrugada en definitiva no era la mejor idea que pudo tener. Después de un par de quejas de Vernon que no llevaron a nada, Harry salió de la casa de sus tíos. No fue hasta unos momentos después de irse que se dio cuenta de extraño que era salir de casa con un extraño que dice conocerte sin la aprobación de sus tutores. Aunque bueno, Harry no era una persona que tomaba decisiones exactamente.

En cuanto salieron Hagrid lo llevó a por los útiles escolares de Harry en algún lugar de Londres, no preguntó mucho, pues estaba más interesado en el comportamiento del gigante y lo raro que le llegaban a parecer las cosas más simples. Mientras se movían el gigante le contó una historia de un mago oscuro y de un niño que vivió a la maldición más imparable que se conocía.

Al parecer Harry Potter era una especie de celebridad en el mundo mágico o algo así. A Harry le quería dar un dolor de cabeza ¿él era una celebridad?. ¿No son ellas las que imponen modas y las personas imitan? ¿Cómo iba a ser una celebridad?. Cabeza en blanco. Si hasta ahora no fue popular tal vez las cosas no cambien mucho, solo hay que… adaptarse al nuevo título.

Llegaron al caldero Chorreante, no era muy interesante a primera vista. Ese lugar era frío pequeño y sucio —aunque Harry no podía quejarse— después de todo él también tenía esa apariencia de niño pobre y vive en el armario bajo las escaleras. Incluso se llegó a cuestionar si eso era algo común para los magos. La gente en el lugar parecía ponerle poca importancia a al aspecto general y Hagrid es un ejemplo de la suciedad almacenada en una sola persona.

En cuanto entraron fueron recibidos por un tabernero que al parecer, reconoció a Hagrid.

—¿Lo de siempre, Hagrid? —preguntó el hombre al verlos en la puerta.

—Esta vez no, Tom —negó el gigante—. Estoy aquí por un encargo.

El hombre llamado Tom entonces puso sus ojos sobre el niño que lo acompañaba. Harry se dio cuenta que estaba bastante interesado en examinar su cicatriz. Esta bien que era rara con su forma y eso, pero, ¿Tan extraña era?. De inmediato fue reconocido por el hombre llamando la atención de todos a su alrededor, al parecer su cicatriz en forma de rayo era su principal característica como el niño que vivió.

Tener al gigante como única muestra de apoyo no le sirvió de nada. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? No sabía cómo comportarse cuando él era el centro de atención, su investigación le había enseñado a ser uno chico más del montón y seguir al líder.

Ya que solo tenia al gigante para guiarlo en sus emociones entonces tenía que seguir su ejemplo, parecía alegre y amable, dando y saludando con orgullo a las personas que estaban con él. Empezó a saludar a todos, las personas parecían emocionadas de poder hablar con él. Como si una insignia de héroe hubiese sido colgado sobre él y suponiendo que es la primera vez que entra al mundo mágico, era probable que lo fuera.

Era cansado fingir estar feliz, pero no parecía que nadie se diera cuenta de que fingía, lo cual agradeció. Entonces un hombre algo diferente se acercó, Harry no entendía qué tenía de especial, a primera vista era alguien más del montón.

—So-Soy Qu-Qui-Quirrell —dijo el hombre con dificultad—. Maes-Maestro en Hog-Hogwarts.

Harry no vio nada especial en el hombre, nada que hiciera que su atención se fijara más de 5 segundos en él. Pero aún así algo de este hombre lo llamó.

—Un gusto —respondió Harry estrechando su mano.

Era una tontería, a lo mucho observar a ese hombre solo le serviría de referencia para actuar como un tartamudo, cosa que no estaba planeando hacer por ahora. Harry desvió su mirada.

Cuando terminaron los saludos Hagrid lo llevó a la parte posterior de la tienda, que no tenía nada más que una pared de ladrillos. Harry solo esperó hasta que el gigante le mostró la forma de entrar en el callejón, no fue hasta que la piedra sólida se movió revelando la imagen detrás de él, que se dió cuenta.

La magia existe.

Sintió que toda la situación lo estaba absorbiendo, en realidad aunque había seguido al gigante hasta aquí y había visto gente extraña en el Caldero Chorreante, no había creído que él fuera un mago. ¡Piensalo! ¿No se supone que debería hacer magia para ser un mago?. Esta bien, le hablo a una serpiente, ¡pero los animales siguen órdenes de los humanos todo el tiempo!. Son animales listos así que no pensó mucho en eso, si no fuera porque Dudley dijo que hablaba como serpiente ni siquiera se hubiera enterado.

No recordaba nunca haber hecho magia, a sus tíos no les gustaba que se hablara de magia en la casa pero no recuerda que alguna vez haya ocurrido nada mágico a su alrededor. Trató de recordar cuando era más joven, pero nada llegó a su mente. Entonces la frase de Vernon se escuchó en su cabeza: "Él no es como ustedes".

—¿Existe una forma de saber si soy un mago? —pregunté a Hagrid en cuanto

—Recibiste tu carta a Hogwarts, esa es la prueba más concluyente.

—Pero nunca he hecho magia —refutó Harry.

—¡Vamos, todos hemos hecho magia accidental aunque sea una vez! —respondió seguro el gigante.

—No recuerdo nada como eso.

—¿No creció tu cabello, explotó algo, se movió algo o cambió el color de algo a tu alrededor? —preguntó escéptico.

Harry trato de volver a pensar ello, pero no recordaba que nada como lo que decía el gigante hubiera pasado a él. Negó con la cabeza, pero recordó algo y asintió.

—Algo sucedió con el fuego una vez, pero no me dejan hablar sobre eso.

—¿Quién, los Dursley? —preguntó y Harry pudo notar algo de enojo en su voz.

—No, mis maestros.

Se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino al llamado banco de Gringotts. El único incidente por el que recibió un grave castigo fue cuando estaba jugando con una niña cerca de una fogata que hicieron en la escuela. La niña se quemó las manos y Harry fue hallado culpable de aventarla al fuego. Pero él solo le había dicho que metiera las manos al fuego y fue ella la que lo hizo por su cuenta. Recuerda que les dijo a todos que Harry la obligó a hacerlo y sus tíos lo regañaron por eso. ¿Eso era magia? De alguna forma eso tenía sentido.

Siempre había pensado que la niña era tonta y por eso le había hecho caso.


End file.
